Silver Ribbons
by ChimamareNoTsuki
Summary: The Vampir and the Lupine have been at war for thousands of years, only one treaty between the two ever attempted. Tasked with capturing the Lupine home village, Vampir General Sesshomaru is sent by King Naraku along with a secret mission. He was not expecting that this mission would bring... repercussions... AU. (READ REVISION NOTICE.)
1. REVISION NOTICE READ ME!

ALRIGHT YOU RIDICULOUSLY HUNGRY FANS.

GEEZ.

I'm back. There. Are ya'll happy? -/- I've begun working on this again after a VERY long hiatus (which was because I was trying to focus on school and jobs and other grown up things). *Sigh* Seriously tho, in the year that I haven't been on, I think the most I've done is post two last-minute oneshots on Archive... IN A YEAR. SO NOT THAT MUCH.

Anyways, I have been wanting to work on this and now that summer is here I can do that. However, I want to change stuff in here. I love this story a lot but the reason I hit a wall was because of lack of proper vision and planning. While I had a good idea of where I wanted the story to end, I was lacking in the in-between. So I'm changing things up. I'll add less Naraku sex-scenes. (since ya'll seemed upset about it... -/- tho i loved it) and, actually, I may add less sex-scenes in general. I don't know. I'm in the process of re-thinking this story.

However, don't worry, the plot will (vaguely) be headed in the same direction. For those of you wanting me to hurry up and get to a mating scene between the two main characters, worry not. It will happen. I've brought the story back down to rated T, however, so that I can attract a bigger audience for when I really get this moving. I'm sorry I took so long, guys... I promise I'll be on it. I'll move it back up to M when I get there. For now, the WARNING in the summary is going to have to suffice.

For those of you guys that are still waiting. Thank you. A lot. You won't be dissappointed. Trust me. ;p

ALSO, EXPECT A PLAYLIST FOR THE FIC.

I'll be posting playlists for chapters as I come up with them. The majority of the music will be from the Inuyasha OST so it'll sound familiar.

IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING THE ORIGINAL VERSION, I HAVE IT POSTED AS A SEPARATE STORY. JUST GO TO MY PAGE AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FIND IT. :) IT IS STILL RATED M, SO DON'T READ IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE.

I'll talk to ya'll later. Hope you're as excited as I am to get this going again?

REVIEW IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THE REVISED VERSION. I'M CURRENTLY TAKING ALL SUGGESTIONS. XD

K. Bye-bye!

\- ChimamareNoTsuki


	2. CHAPTER 1: Escape

_**THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER! SAFE TO READ! XD**_

**So. This is the revision. Actually, it's not too different but this goes a bit more slowly. Oh, and I don't have the whole language thing going on... that got too tiring despite that it was cool. I've altered the beginning of the story a bit but I promise you guys will like it (I mean, hopefully... -_-) I'm still open to taking in suggestions! You guys have 'em, I'll try and include 'em! **

**THIS IS THE LINK TO THE PLAYLIST. IT GOES ALONG WITH THE READING SO WAIT TO START IT UNTIL YOU BEGIN! (Because this thing is dumb, please enter the _youtube front page address_ along with a '/' at the end before the rest of the link below. No spaces!)  
**

** watch?v=0WQVnINrmeo&amp;index=1&amp;list=PLvulGwSc_oYN9aHs7BFdNoGK-x7bxRnqQ******  
****

**Tell me how the playlist goes. This site doesn't allow you to put links so I have to be all complicated when I'm trying to direct you... sorry... if it gets too bad I'll stop with the accompanying soundtracks... -/-**

**Cool. **

**I'll let you get to reading. Be prepared, though. This is a little more slow-build than the original.**

* * *

1

Moonlight caressed the metallic ribbons of hair as they billowed in the updraft of the valley. Rising and falling gingerly, the silver strands made as a beacon in the eventide to the numerous persons standing behind. The soldiers occupying the cliff above the small village donned armor white in color with the mark of a purple crescent etched into the chest. They waited with masked anticipation as their mercury-haired leader assessed the valley beneath him. The man's golden eyes were shadowed by the long bangs of silver curtaining them as his pale lips sank into a frown. His skin, unmarred and white, resembled porcelain, speaking loudly of his inhuman origins. This man standing over the village was not human; he was vampire.

Silence reigned as the soldiers awaited this man's command, the wind keeping its movements still -even, as if in anticipation. Finally, he spoke; a single word that would paint what had once made this quiet night peaceful red with blood.

"Attack."

His voice was deep and merciless, and seemed to echo through the valley. Moving immediately, the undead soldiers made little noise as they launched themselves off the cliff edge at blinding speeds. As they raced past, the man's silver hair whipped into his visage. His eyes remained glued to the small home of the people he detested the most.

"…Disgusting." He muttered before quietly stepping over the threshold of the overlook and dropping quietly into the valley.

It took little time for the village of werewolves to be set aflame and cries of agony to fill the night.

~ . . . ~

"Milady, you must leave!"

The outlines of an older woman rushing a figure, cloaked and hooded in black, out of the back of a large hut was hidden from the light of the destruction surrounding. All about the main hut of the wolf village, screaming and the roar of flames filled the air; and while the decimation had yet to reach the home of the royal family, it could still be seen from the incline the hut sat upon and in the sky above the village. What had once been a roof of blue-midnight swathed in stars was now painted red in the wake of a madman. Chocolate doe eyes widened at the sight from beneath the hood and clenched fingers quivered.

"But the villagers-" the soft voice of the figure tried.

"Will be fine once you are." The old woman cut off sternly. "Your safety insures ours, Milady. If you survive it will mean hope for our people. You must go. _Now_."

The figure was hesitant but nodded rapidly when the cries of panic grew closer. As a thought came to her, however, a gasp came from the shadows of her hood. "Kaede… you cannot be planning to stay here, can you?" the sweet voice of the woman asked, her lips making way to her labored breaths. The aged woman hunched and donned in servant garb smiled sadly so the wrinkles around her mouth deepened.

"It is my duty to protect you, Milady." She spoke, her grey eyes smiling. "If that means staying to act as a distraction then so be it."

The woman shook her head in protest as she leaned forward and grasped the maid's dress.

"But I cannot leave you. You are…" the girl took shuddering breath as tears filled her eyes, "you are my _mother_, Kaede." The maid's arms came to rest on her mistress' shaking shoulders, tears of her own already pouring down her cheeks.

"Milady, you cannot know how much they mean to me, your words. A lowly housemaid such as myself does not deserve them. You… you are like a daughter to me as well." Kaede spoke softly as she removed the woman from her chest and looked into her eyes. This moment contrasted so harshly against the world around that time seemed to slow. "But as much as I want to be with you, I cannot go and you cannot stay here. If that man catches you then all will be lost. You are the last housebound heir to the Lupine tribe, Milady. To our people you mean everything. To _me_ you mean everything. It is difficult for me to say these words to you, but… while as much as it is my to duty to ensure your safety, it is also yours. You _must _go."

The tears held back spilled over down the woman's cheeks as the words her servant spoke rang true. Her heart ached but as the cries of her people continued to ring in her ears, courage began to rise in the princess' heart. Pulling away from the older woman, the wolf princess pulled the hood of the cloak further down over her visage. She nodded once before leaning in and kissing the maid on the cheek.

"I shall not- no, I _will_ not fail you, Kaede. I will live on and ensure the hope of our people."

The old woman laughed, a soft, sad chuckle.

"Thank you, Milady… It has been wonderful to serve you." Kaede spoke as she ran her fingers over her mistress' cheeks, more than likely for the last time. The realization that the old hands belonging to the maid would never again run through her princess' hair, nor rub her back, nor hold her close came to Kaede in the form of large, pained tears. "I will miss you, Rin. Be safe, my darling."

Hiccupping, Rin pulled the woman in once more, embracing her as she sobbed.

"I will try, Kaede."

"We haven't checked here yet! Bring the torches."

Hearing the cry of intruders brought the women's farewell to an abrupt end, the two instantly detaching from one another in muted panic. Hurriedly, the maid pushed the princess towards the village border in earnest, the nearby forest about a hundred feet away. She then turned to face the aggressors, her back to Rin.

"Go! Now!" she whispered harshly. The crying princess nodded, giving one last look at her home in ruins and her maid as she said a final goodbye in her mind. She then turned, sprinting towards the thick forest brush with all her might as her hand grasped the collar of her cloak to keep it closed. She breathed heavily as she weaved this way and that through the trees, her wolf-like eyes allowing her to move easily despite the lack of light as the moon hid behind the clouds. She leapt over branches, ducked beneath arms of trunks, and stepped on the faces of rocks to move swiftly. Rin did not allow her mind to wander back to her maid as she ran, though tears ran down her face none-the-less. She just continued to run, and run, and despite the wear that fell upon her, she still ran as fast as she could. It was only when she crossed a small brook, the one marking the end of her valley home and the start of the unknown, that Rin allowed herself a break to curl into the nook of a tree and release the sobs that had built up in her throat.

~ . . . ~

"General Sesshomaru," the surrounding soldiers saluted as the tall, silver-haired vampire strode into the clearing. The remanences of the attack were now huddled and shivering in the village square, a circle of white-armored Vampir circled around them as sentry. All around houses burned but none too close to be deemed dangerous. Where there had once been quiet words of comfort passed between the men, women, and children, there was now silence. All eyes were fixed upon the general, and none dared to speak under the golden scrutiny of his gaze.

"…Have you found her?" The Vampir general's voice was low and smooth, but even then it evoked fear from his officers and the Lupines present. Shuddering, the one higher-ranked officer of the group stepped forward to answer.

"N-Not yet, sir. We kept all the villagers alive as per your instructions, but we have yet to locate the princess."

Sesshomaru was quiet, his eyes passing over the small group of wolf-eared hostages. Most of the people gathered were on the extremes of their lifetimes. Almost all of the adults appeared to be nearing their deaths and all of the children to be barely out of their crawling years, the only exception being mothers that were nursing. This made sense. Any other able bodied Lupine would have been on the battlefront, woman or man regardless. However, the princess would have been young, rumored to be beautiful even. None of the people before him fit this description.

She had escaped. With aid no doubt.

Frowning, Sesshomaru stepped forwards, reaching out his arm to grab for the nearest child in the group. A young girl, around the age of four, yelped and shivered as Sesshomaru held her up by the collar of her dress. Her ears were folded back and her tail tucked between her legs. Sesshomaru presented her to the group of Lupine, all of which were tense and panicked at the sight of one of their younglings in danger.

"You will tell me where she is or this child will be the first of many to suffer." Sesshomaru needed not to offer any more details. From the ashen and wide-eyed faces that stared up at him, he expected they knew _exactly _of to whom he was referring.

"P-Please," one of the younger woman called above the others. She held a newborn to her breast and petted its head as it shivered. Her eyes were wide in a mix of horror and disbelief as she shook with poorly-disguised fear. "W-We don't know anything! P-Please don't hurt my daughter… Please!"

Sesshomaru regarded the woman but quickly moved on. His question was still unanswered and he was losing patience.

"Where has she escaped to?" at this he held the child higher, his other hand slowly raising to his sword. Panicked chatter exploded through the hostages. Questions of who might possibly know hissed through the group.

"Kaede." A voice rose above the others. "K-Kaede, where is the princess? Where is Rin-sama?"

Sesshomaru's ears prickled at this, his -and a large number of the hostages'- eyes shifting to the form of a hunched old woman near the back. This woman looked to Sesshomaru with determination burning in her gaze.

"K-Kaede, please!" The mother begged, "Please, he has my _daughter._"

Kaede's face fell into a conflicted visage. More than anything, the maid knew that Rin would wish the child to be saved. However, Kaede knew not what to do in the face of giving her up. When the sound of a sword being drawn rang through the clearing, panicked cries rang out and Kaede quickly came to a decision and regretted it just as fast.

Sesshomaru said nothing, merely brought the edge of the sword to the child's neck.

"W-Wait!" the older woman called out. Silence fell as Kaede clenched her hands together in a silent prayer. She hoped Rin had gotten far enough and was moving even then.

"She escaped to the north through the forest that borders the village."

Sesshomaru promptly set the child down and returned his sword to its sheathe. Mind working quickly, he came to a decision. "Load up the carts and get the hostages moving. I will be retrieving her alone."

The soldiers saluted, quickly moving to get the shocked and quiet Lupine people up and moving. Kaede shook with anger and fear, the both of which finally motivated her to call out the general.

"But you won't find her, Vampir! She'll be long gone by now and out of your reach! The forest is no friend to your kind."

Sesshomaru merely regarded the woman coolly before turning on his heel and walking away, his azure cape billowing behind him. This was yet to be seen. No one had escaped from him before, and he surely wasn't going to let a Lupine do so now.

* * *

**Please RxR! Let me know how you're feeling about this so far. It's a bit different from before, no? XD Don't worry, it's staring off a bit more slowly, but I promise it'll be awesome. :)**

**Thanks so much for reading, guys. Your support means a lot.**

**I'm just gonna post this as a new chapter, so those of you that still want to read the old stuff can. :) The unrevised chapters are in a seperate story, so just go to my page to find it. :)  
**

**-ChimamareNoTsuki**


End file.
